It is not uncommon for persons having close, life-long relationships to desire to be interred together when they die. Several options are available for interring deceased persons together in pairs or in groups, such as in family groups. For example, two-person caskets have been used in situations in which a couple, such as man and wife, died at the same time. Family burial vaults are also well known, which provide for multiple family members to be in a single vault, although typically in separate caskets. It is also not uncommon for spouses to be buried side-by-side in separate caskets. This is the typical situation for couples who die years apart.
One of the classic symbols of affection and togetherness is act of holding hands. Currently, there is no burial system that allows for deceased persons interred at different times to hold hands. The present invention addresses this need.